drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Brigita Lechantin
For Use In: Pre-main timeline RPs, Brigita will be tried and Stilled following the Bowl of Winds RP. Name: Brigita Lechantin (NSW) Age: 150 Place of Origin: Ebou Dar in Altara Physical Description: Middling height, slim but busty figure. A high forehead and cheekbones suggest upper-class genetics, but her hawkish nose ruins the small beauty she might possess. Dark hair hangs in ringlets to her waist. She wears an empty marriage knife sheath to indicate her one-time engagement, never fulfilled. Oddly, the sheath is white, as if to indicate widowing.... = Character History = Brigita was the sixth child and first daughter of a pair of well-to-do (not quite wealthy) merchants in Ebou Dar. Most women in Ebou Dar are brought up to be fierce in arguments and combat, and Brigita was no exception. Surrounded by boys as she grew up, it is no wonder she is as aggressive as she is. By the time she was 11, she had learned to hold her own in arguments with her siblings. She was known to argue the smallest point of fact if she thought her opinion held the deeper truth. At 13, she killed her first woman in a duel. The subject of the duel was the other woman's lies regarding Brigita's purity. This stubborn and headstrong young woman (even by Ebou Dar standards) certainly attracted much interest in the local young men. Many duels were fought that involved Brigita directly or indirectly. She was determined to not marry until she could find a man that could match her in an argument. When she turned 16, she thought she had found that man. Edrith and Brigita met (and argued) over ale in a tavern one day, were inseparable by the next day, and pledged engaged by the third day. While a bit young for marriage, it was not unheard of. Edrith was older and was an established apprentice metal smith. He could support a small household, and the dowry her parents would pay would be quite considerable. However, before the marriage could take place, Brigita got some disturbing news. It was rumoured that her best friend Sharah had been seeing Edrith for some time. Brigita suspected they were using her for her dowry money. Confused and enraged, Brigita sought out Edrith at his home. It was the middle of the night, and what she found was a shock. The rumors were true...Sharah and Edrith were in bed, and NOT sleeping. Immediately she flew into a black rage, slaying both Edrith and Sharah out of hand. While a small part of her was appalled, she could not stay her knife from the traitorous heart of her best friend, or that of her lover. Once the rage was gone, all that was left was cold satisfaction. She had shown them what happens to those that betray the truth. Brigita immediately packed her few things and left Ebou Dar. While killing in a duel was acceptable, outright killing of an unarmed opponent is murder anywhere. She fled north, eventually ending up in Tar Valon. She was tested and accepted to the fold of the White Tower, where she thought she could stay in anonymity until those she knew in Ebou Dar were safely dead of old age. Throughout it all she has remained dedicated to seeking the truth at all costs. It was no surprise when the Black Ajah sought her out. She was faced with the choice of joining them, or letting her secret out. Brigita made the only choice she could, and has been Black ever since. She is known (among the sisters of her Heart, at least) for being an excellent questioner, as she still cannot abide half-truths or liars to this day. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Green Ajah Bios Category:Black Ajah Bios Category:NSW Category:WT NSW Bios